The Love of a Girl Who See's Everything You Do
by itsnotonlyfiction
Summary: Rated M for FUTRE chapters. Elizabeth Lizzie and Cameron Cam have been together for life. Cameron is a girl but Cam soon falls for thier new house mate Jonah. What will happen now?
1. Prolouge

"I love you but I'm too afraid to say it out loud." I said to myself. I was amazing. Pathetic is more like it. I sighed

"Why can't I be normal?" I asked myself in the mirror.

"Well, because you can see ghosts." My best ghost friend said.

"Lizzie, that doesn't help!" I yelled, throwing a pillow right through her.

"Hey!" she yelled. "That does hurt, sometimes, you know!" she said faking a pout.

I had to laugh at it.

"What!?" Lizzie yelled.

"Your face!" I giggled.

All of a sudden the door knob turned. We both stopped in our tracks. I couldn't move. I couldn't breath.

"Hide I whispered. "He'll see you." I continued.

"Who?" she asked.

"Shhh. Just do it." I hissed.

She did so and he walked in.

Jonah Aickman.

A/N: Woo! Another story. I love The Haunting in Connecticut, it's like #1 on my favorite movie list!


	2. The Boy

"Mom, why are we moving again!?" I sighed, stomping my feet on the car floor.

Lizzie laughed from the backseat. I frowned at her.

We pulled up to a gothic looking house.

"Don't make me go in there." I said. I covered my ears as the voices started to fill my head.

I covered my ears.

"Why not? Oh." She said. Turning around. She ran over to my side of the car and pulled my out to the ground.

Lizzie jumped out and looked really scared. I had never heard so many voices before.

I had a "gift". Pain in the ass was more like it.

I felt someone else touch my shoulder. I screamed as I looked up and saw a dark brown haired boy with vibrant blue eyes and really pale skin.

I was caught speechless as his eyes caught mine.

A/N: BTW this is sort of a mini series so It wont be as long as my quizilla stories (if you read them) or my other FanFic. Love you, all my readers,

--Caite 3


	3. New Home, New Boy, Death for 5 seconds

"Nice." Lizzie said. "A boy." I scoffed, hitting her and pretending it was a scratch.

"Don't worry, I can see her." He whispered.

My eyes bugged from my head. "You can see her?" I whispered back, being unheard by my mother because she was talking to another man.

"Go find your boyfriend." I said, waving Lizzie away. She walked, no stormed off.

"Boyfriend?" he asked. I blushed.

"Yeah, she has a ghost boyfriend. How can you see her?" I asked.

"A medium's sixth sense." He said, touching my chest and my heart literally stopped. It was a little creepy.

I fell limp and he freaked out. I could see it because I was instantly standing over his and my bodies.

"Pull away." I whispered into his ear.

He looked into my eyes as he pulled away from my chest as the life was instantly sucked back into me. It hurt a little.

I started to breath heavy.

"I'm sorry." He said blankly, got up and ran off.

"What the hell was that? You like died for five seconds." Lizzie said.

I watched him run back, ignoring Lizzie.

"Hellooooo?" she said, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I asked her.

"Ooh. Someone's got a crush!" Lizzie teased, poking at my side.

"I do not." I said.

"Truthfully I did. I had a crush on the boy who killed me for five seconds.

I didn't even know his name.


	4. Just talk to me!

Sadness spread across my face as I watched the boy put my bags down. He was being quick about everything after our little "talk" in the front yard.

"At least tell me your name." I begged.

"Jonah." He said, no emotion in his voice at all.

"Jonah." I repeated softly. He stopped, but then started to walk out of the room again.

"Come on, at least let me talk with you, maybe take a walk?" I suggested.

"No. I can't." he said, turning his head slightly.

"Please." I begged him.

He sighed. Seeming hesitant he grabbed my hand and dragged me over to his, I think, father.

"Can we go for a walk, I'd like to show her around town." He said.

"If it's okay with her mother." He sighed out.

What is up with this family?

He dragged me over to my mothers room.

"Hey mom, can we go for a walk?" I asked, motioning to Jonah.

"Yes, of course!" she said.

She adores him already. God. What the Hell?

Jonah dragged me out of the house as I stumbled and tripped.

Once we reached the sidewalk he turned.

"What do you want?" he asked without hesitation.


	5. The Sanctuary

"I want to know you, Jonah!" I yelled, getting up. "You're so…hmmm, how do I put this? Scared like you'll do something out of your range of comfort." Then I thought about it…

He looked up at me, his eyes cold and emotionless. That's what this was?

"Well, If you must know, having someone move into my house that I don't even know is kind of out of my range of comfort." He said, his voice smooth and in a matter of factly tone.

"Oh, well, please, just take me to your favorite spot in town other than your own home, please?" I stared at him with the puppy dog face on. My _best_ puppy dog face on.

"Oh, Fine." He stated simply.

He dragged me down to an old and eerie place with fog everywhere and a sort of playground. The voices got stronger and louder while I was here. There must be a lot of lost souls here…

"Welcome to my sanctuary." He said proudly.

I looked at him stunned and in awe. I totally looked up to this boy now…


	6. Everything Changes

"What?" Jonah asked me.

"Oh, uh, nothing." I looked away, blushing.

"Oh, not a talker I see..." He said, dissappointed.

"Oh, no, it's not that uh, I just, wow..." I looked around the place.

"Pretty cool, huh?" He asked, placing his hand on my shoulder.

There was something about this boy. Suddenly I fell to the ground. "Aw, fuck." I heard Jonah say.

"Oh, Jonah Jonah Jonah." I said once I had him at my side.

"Yeah, Cam?" He asked, looking into my eyes. I hadn't even told this boy my name yet. He was good!

I put his face in between my hands and brought his lips down on mine as fast as I could. I forced my tongue into his mouth and he didn't fight. I felt like I knew him. Like we've known each other for a long time.

"I've wanted to do that for a long, long time!" Jonah breathed out quickly.

"How long have we known each other?" I asked him.

"Our whole lives." He said.

"Well then I guess that we've waited long enough for this." I said, kissing him again. It just got rougher and rougher until I could feel his hard member against my leg and I was way past wet.

"We need to do this." We said at the same exact time.

We got up and ran towards the huge abandoned house that was built inside the cemetery. Jonah and I fell over onto the wood floor as soon as we got inside, clothing being discarded around the room until I was only in a bra and underwear, and he only had boxers on.

We kissed together passionately as I began to pull off his boxers and he pulled off my bra and underwear. I felt way past exposed at this point, but Jonah made all my worries go away once he stuck one of my very errect nipples into his mouth and sucked on it gently, rolling his tongue over it, turning me on. He grabbed the other one between his fingers and began rolling it around in his fingers, turning me on even more.

He finally moved his lips back up to his mouth and positioned himself above me. "You ready?" He asked, nervousness in his voice.

"Mhm." I said, smiling and biting my bottom lip. He pushed himself inside of me slowly. It hurt like hell! How is this boy's dick so big! Does he masturbate a lot or something? It got to the point where he was causing me too much pleasure to even think about the pain anymore. I was screaming and moaning, and he was grunting.

Finally, after twenty minutes of hard on working at it, he came. He filled me up and I let out a scream of pleasure.

"Now we have to worry about me not getting pregnant." I sighed out.

"We'll find a way." Jonah said, pulling out of me and I smiled when he kissed me again. "Be my girl." He begged me.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Jonah." I said, smiling and getting dressed back up again.

"Shit!" Jonah yelled as he looked at his watch.

"What!" I yelled, in panic mode now.

"Uh, hurry up, I uh, have a thing and If I'm late, Ramsey is going to shoot me!" Jonah yelled, pulling on his clothes as fast as possible.

Once we were all dressed back up, Jonah grabbed my hand, and we bolted from the cemetary and down the sidewalk to the house. When we were abouth a block away Jonah turned around and said, "I promise, once I'm done with this thing, I will come upstairs and get you and we'll take a shower together." He kissed my forehead as we continued to run to the house.

A/N: I know, I know, a longer chapter than usual, and this is teh sexy chapter. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
